


Because He Is Kind

by Lady_Lombax



Series: Snippets Of The Lives of Two Miraculous Weilders [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, More balcony scene, ORIGIN SPOILERS, ml origins, this is another thing I wrote instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lombax/pseuds/Lady_Lombax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette and Chat briefly discuss why Marinette fell for Adrien Agreste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because He Is Kind

**Author's Note:**

> so I caved and watched the origins episodes and then I spent three hours with the Fan arrangement of [In The Rain](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V_iwZnWS3uI) on repeat. This was the result.

He's shocked when his civilian name tumbled from Marinette's lips and into the cold night air.

She doesn't see.

She doesn't see how he nearly choked on his warm drink she snuck up on him. 

She doesn't see the way his eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

She doesn't see how it affects him.

She does, however, hear the words the fall from his own mouth, curious and stunned with bitterness underlining it.

"Never took you to be one to crush on a _model_ , Princess."

Marinette rolled her eyes, sinking lower into the deck chair and next to the nest of blankets Chat has commandeered for his own. It's not the first time Chat has run into her on one of his nighttime runs nor is it the first time she has snuck up two mugs of hot chocolate and a plate of snacks for them to share on her balcony. Some nights, they laugh and joke, trading quips and puns and sass like there are no monsters waiting in the dark and all is good in the world. Other nights, it's quiet between them. A silent agreement and unspoken vows of friendship. A few nights are like this one. A conversation with fewer words but the few that are spoken are more heartfelt and dangerous. It's these night that draws them closer together like orbiting planets. They both know that sooner or later they will smash together but they are content to wait and see what the product of the inevitable collision will be. It's nights like these that Marinette unknowingly confesses to the boy who holds most of her heart while he is dressed in black and destruction dances at his fingertips.

( _She only confesses, and only to herself, in the darkest of the night when the lights are dim and the world is sleeping that the Black Cat holds more of her heart than she is willing to admit in the light of day._ )

( _She doesn't know that between his black mask and his public mask, he has all of her heart._ )

( **He doesn't know either.** )

"It's not because he's a model." Her voice is steady and unyielding, ringing with a truth that sends shivers down Chat's spine.

"Then why?" The bitterness was gone and Chat stared up at the girl who until now, he thought might still carry a sore spot for him from his first day even if he considered her one of his first real friends.

( **Seemed a silly thing to think looking back.** )

Marinette turned to Chat, looking away from the illuminated skyline with soft eyes and a gentle look that is reserved for, what Chat now realised, Adrien. 

( **He doesn't see that same look appear on Ladybug's face when he is looking another way.** )

"Because he is kind."

Chat blinked. His hands curled around the mug and his heart trips a beat.

"I was kinda mean to him and made assumptions about him when we first met. He explained himself later and gave me his umbrella because he didn't want me to get wet for a five-minute walk. He told me that school was new for him and that he never had any friends. Even after all that, he was still kind to me. He was kind and it made my heart race." Marinette looked back over the horizon, not seeing the blush forming on her companion's cheeks. "I still that umbrella even if it has a tendency to snap close over my face." An absent smile appeared on her face. "It made him laugh the first time it happened. You could tell it wasn't something that happened often but, it was like hearing a whole new side of him. I guess I just wanted to know that side of him too. The more I got to know him, the worse I got. He's kind, strong in so many ways, compassionate and he tries so hard with everything."

The words are fond and sweet. They are spoken from the purest part of her heart and it makes Chat's head spin that this wonderful, creative girl thinks so highly of him.

( **He too only confesses in the dead of night that the entirety of his heart may not belong to the Lady of Luck. That parts of his heart are slowly being left on a balcony above a bakery in the gentle hands of a kind girl, one piece at a time.** )

( **He doesn't know the ocean blue eyes of the Ladybug and the sky blue eyes of the baker's daughter are one and the same.** )

( _She doesn't know of the pieces of his heart being left on her balcony are ones she already owns._ )

Chat's next words are laced with something Marinette cannot identify. 

( ** _Hope, joy, love_** )

"So it's because he is kind?"

Marinette turned back to her friend and nodded, smiling gently. "Because he is kind."


End file.
